Laundry treating appliances, in particular clothes dryers, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. A dispensing system can be provided for dispensing a treating chemistry as part of the cycle of operation. A controller can be operably connected with the dispensing system and can have various components of the laundry treating appliance to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation can be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.
The effectiveness of the clothes dryer is based on how dry laundry is at the end of a cycle. Too dry of laundry, such as “bone dry” is harsh on the laundry and wastes energy as the laundry is over-dried, and not dry enough feels wet to the consumer, which can lead to an unnecessary service call. Typically, it is desired to stop the drying cycle when the laundry has a desired residual moisture content falling within a particular range (e.g., 2-4%). Determining the residual moisture content to set the “dryness” of the laundry can improve appliance efficiency and consumer satisfaction. Sensors can be utilized to determine the moisture content in a load of laundry and communicate this information to the controller. However, many of the sensors currently used have difficulty accurately determining when moisture content is in the desired range (e.g., 2-4%).